1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system, an image pickup device, a program, and a communication method.
2. Related Art
A communication system in which a QR code (trademark registered) displayed on a display unit of an electronic device is picked up as an image and read by another electronic device is known. JP-A-2008-077380 discloses the use of a three-dimensional code formed by changing a two-dimensional code in time series, for wireless LAN (local area network) connection between a projector and an information terminal.
In the traditional communication via a two-dimensional code, there is an upper limit to the volume of data that can be communicated. Also, JP-A-2008-077380 does not describe the relation between the frame rate at which the projector projects a three-dimensional code and the frame rate at which the information terminal picks up an image of the three-dimensional code, and therefore data cannot be communicated via a three-dimensional code.